


Sing it

by rainofgrenades



Series: Voltron Rants [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (kind of), Comedy, Gen, Group Bonding, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainofgrenades/pseuds/rainofgrenades
Summary: Group bonding activities aren't always like you expect them to be.Nor are the people in them.





	

**L** ance was incredibly annoying during those days.  
  
At the start, it was even alright. He found out the way to download earthly music on one of the Altean glowing pads and asked everyone what songs they liked or remembered so he could listen to them all day. It was a nice idea, especially for Shiro who found out that it was really helpful in recalling some of his old memories, until Lance decided to play them out loud all around the Castle.  
Moreover, the songs he liked the most were the weirdest and most absurd every human ever heard. Strange-but-catchy Spanish-sounding tracks were his favourite and even though the first few times they were funny, the others grew bored with his behaviour pretty fast.  
Shiro’s head was going to explode, Pidge started wearing her headphones all around the Castle, Hunk sighed deeply every time he heard Lance approaching, Allura and Coran tried to shut him down from the net in order to stop that nonsense, and Keith was definitely going mad. He shouted to the Blue Paladin with an exhausted and angry voice at any hour of the day, gaining nothing but a smirk and an increase in the speaker's volume. Shiro seriously thought Keith was going to hit the other boy one time or another, and he tried to calm him down every time he heard a scream from his stressed friend, even though he himself would glare at Lance right after.

But three days were too much for everyone. They planned a drastic action in order to stop Lance and his annoying behaviour: Hunk was the one who should have him distracted and blocked, physically if necessary, Keith should steal his pad that Pidge would deactivate right when it got in her hands, while Shiro would have everything under control, helping if necessary. It was the best they could do if they wanted their ears back, safe and sound. The raid was planned for that evening, right before dinner, and Shiro was the one on the duty to call everyone at the right moment, picking them out of their rooms. The closest one was Keith’s and while on his way Shiro noticed he was a little early. Not a big deal: that only meant the suffering would have ended in less time.  
His mech hand knocked on the metal door but that didn’t open, nor did he hear Keith’s voice. Weird. He knocked another time without any result and then sighed, moving against the wall and resting his head there, looking at the ceiling. What was Keith doing that he could not hear him? It was an odd behaviour of him, always ready way before the time he was needed for a mission.  
The silence stretched through the hall and Shiro’s ears were completely satisfied with that lack of sound. But – oh no! – he realised that some music could still be heard, like if it came from afar. He was going to scowl at Lance so bad the boy would feel sorry for a week-…  
Another minute passed and Shiro had to listen until a realization hit him. That sound wasn’t coming from Lance’s room. It was near, it sounded like-…it came from Keith’s? Placing an ear on the door, the Paladin clearly heard that now: that was one of those songs Lance liked so much, but it wasn’t Lance room. And that wasn’t only music.  
Brows raised and an amused smile on his lips, Shiro pressed the opening button of Keith’s door – that wasn’t a nice move, but he needed to see that thing – finding the always-angry-and-done-with-everything Red Paladin singing to a Spanish song.  
Keith’s eyes looked at Shiro, his hands raised and his mouth half open in the middle of the chorus, and his face went brightly red in less than a second. He didn’t even manage to stop the music, so the two stayed there looking at each other with completely different expressions on their faces for a long time, the Spanish singer voice making it even more awkward.  
It was Shiro who broke that moment, walking into the room and shutting the music off, a tremendously big grin on his lips.

“Don’t-…don’t tell the others, please…” Keith was an embarrassed red mess, his eyes now firmly staring at the floor.  


Shiro's smile grew even bigger, if that was possible, and he walked past the other, headed to the door.  
“I won’t”

Keith’s shoulders didn’t relax, guilty shame on his cheeks, and his hand covered his neon red face when he heard Shiro’s next sentence, the older Paladin already on his way out.  


“But you should sing more often. Maybe not to Lance songs~”  
  
Keith’s face was still red when the raid happened and he didn’t look at the others in the eyes, but eventually that music nightmare ended.

**Author's Note:**

> { Blame my Keith and her Gasolina addiction for this one (Youtube cracks are evil trust me!) }


End file.
